


Our Truth

by blackvelvetrose



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackvelvetrose/pseuds/blackvelvetrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camryn James. Best friend of Chris Evans and a bad ass musician. A Rock Star from Boston.</p><p>Jeremy Renner meets Camryn the night he and Scarlett Johansson are going out for drinks. He's curious about her but he holds back his feelings.</p><p>Camryn takes a while to warm up to Jeremy. But when she does, the fireworks explode. Both have feelings for each other but they are denying it. Chris and Scarlett see it and push them towards their truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chris Evans and his best friend, Camryn James, pulled up to 4100 Bar. Tonight was a celebration. She had been a free agent for a few years. And now she had signed a contract with Century Media Records. So Chris was treating her to drinks. 

She was crashing at his place while hers was being remodeled. So they rode together in his Range Rover. She wore a black sleeveless top, black skinny jeans, black motocross boots, and a red oversized sweater that hung off her shoulders. Her raven black hair was a tousled beach wavy style. Her makeup was simple with a bright red lip color as her focalpoint.

Chris wore a fitted black tee shirt, jeans, and black shoes. At the bar, he ordered two shots each of B-52's and Red-headed Ladies and two Samuel Adams. Camryn sat at a high top table for two. She had her right leg crossed over her left leg. She was looking at her phone responding to text messages. 

Chris returned with a server in tow. She looked up at them. The server immediately recognized her. "You're Camryn James!" She nodded as she placed a finger over her lips. 

The server pulled out a pen. "Can I get your autograph?" he whispered. She flashed him a smile. "Of course. Who am I making this out to?" "Max Davis."

She took a napkin and scribbled out a simple message. "Stay true to yourself and the rest will follow. Camryn James." She passed the pen and napkin back. She reached for one of the B-52's. It was a mixture of Kahlua, Bailey's Irish Cream, and Mariner. 

She knocked it back quickly. She took her time on the Red-headed Lady. That was a mixture of Jagermeister, Peach Schnapps, and cranberry juice. Chris raised an eyebrow at the server. The server finally got the hint to leave. 

Camryn watched it all over the rim of her glass. She had a coy smile. He was on his second shot as well. By the time they both finished their drinks, Scarlett and Jeremy had walked in. Scarlett spotted them. 

She nudged Jeremy in the ribs. She led the way. "Hey Evans, how's it going?" She leaned in for a hug. "Hey Scar, Jeremy. It's going great." 

He shook hands with Jeremy. Scarlett looked at Camryn. She tried to place her. "Guys I'd like you to meet my best friend, Camryn James. CJ meet my good friends, Scarlett Johansson and Jeremy Renner.

CJ just signed a contract with Century Media Records and we're having celebratory drinks. Why don't you join us." Jeremy moved to get two more chairs. Scar sat next to Chris leaving Jeremy to sit next to Camryn. She offered a small smile. 

"So how did you two meet?" Scarlett asked. He and Camryn shared a knowing smile. "We met in high school. However, CJ was absolutely different back in the day. She was more of a good girl band geek." 

Jeremy looked at her curiously. "Really?" Scarlett asked. Camryn nodded. "Unfortunately it's true. I was like that until the summer before our junior year. 

We spent the summer in Nantucket with his family. I went through a phase of being an artistic bad girl. I chopped my hair off leaving it at chin length. Chris went me to buy a new swimsuit. I got a vintage bikini, black with cherries. 

Our second day there, he and I hit the beach on our own. We spent all day long at the beach. That night was a party. We stayed out until two in the morning. My parents lit into me. 

Chris grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up the stairs to his room. His parents took to calming my parents down. Telling them I was allowed to have fun. That it was summer vacation. His mother told my mother to loosen up. 

From that day forward, they did loosen up the reigns. As long as I promised to check in every once in a while. Proof that I was still alive. I agreed. Chris checked with his parents too."

Scarlett was wide eyed at heard this. Jeremy was curious too. "Have you dated at all?" Scar asked. "Sort of. No one really caught my attention. So I would go to clubs and just dance the night away."

Jeremy spoke next. "You're not a virgin are you?" Scar laughed at his bold question. Camryn looked over at Chris. Chris just stared at her. 

"No I am not," she said, never taking her eyes off of Chris. Scar looked back and forth between the two. "Wait you two?? Really?" Chris shrugged. "There was a time when we wanted to see if it went anywhere besides being best friends. 

I believe it was the summer after high school. We spent two weeks in New York. We had gone out to a new club. We were there for maybe two hours before she wanted to leave. So we drove back to the hotel. 

By then she had her high heels off and was carrying them to the elevator. I stared at her a bit while she looked at her cell phone. Out of nowhere I pulled her into a kiss. Next morning I woke up to her putting food onto the table. We did that for a few days then we both agreed to just be friends."

Both Scar and Jer were speechless. Chris and CJ just shrugged. CJ took a sip from her beer. "So what happened next?" Scarlett asked. Chris looked at CJ.

"She moved to New York for school. I got into acting. About the same year Not Another Teen Movie came out, she came out to see me. She had put together a band. The Painted Angels. 

She was the lead singer. There were four others. A drummer, a guitarist, a bassist, and a key boarder. They were looking for a record label to pick up their cd. In between that, they played at local bars.

Which brings us to tonight. She's got a new band and they have been picked up by Century Media Records. This is our celebration. So grab a couple of drinks. I would like to give a toast."


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy left to order him and Scarlett drinks. He bought two shots each of Jack and Jim and two bottles of Guinness. Back at the table, Scarlett was talking to Camryn. "I'm curious, you have tan skin but you don't have an accent of any foreign language. Please, do tell." By then, Jeremy had rejoined them. 

"I'm adopted. I don't know all of the details. And at the moment I don't want to know. All I know is that my parents are Italian. But I don't know a lick of it. Except for a few words. 

I'm constantly outside working on my car. I've got a black '69 Chevy Impala. That accounts for me being a little darker. I only drive her on special occasions but I like to keep her up to par. I mostly drive a Chevy Camaro. Black with a convertible top." 

Jeremy looked at her. She shifted her gaze to him. She gave him a little smile. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle. His heart began to race a little. 

Chris spoke as he raised his bottle. She turned to look at him. So did Jeremy. "Tonight we celebrate the new contract of Camryn James with Century Media Records. I never knew she could sing until two years after high school graduation. 

And I have been by her side for the last twenty years and vice versa. I honestly don't know what I would have done without her. Here's to many more years of friendship and many more awesome concerts." All four of them raised their bottles. CJ smiled graciously. 

They each took a drink. Chris turned to Scarlett. "When you came in, you looked like you had seen Camryn before. Are you a fan?" Scarlett nodded. "I am. I have a few of her CDs. 

I've been to a couple of her concerts too." CJ was excited. "Well now, you can get backstage passes and pit passes too. I'll give you my manager's number." She looked over at Jeremy.   
"I'll give it to you as well. In fact, I'm having a impromptu concert with my band on Saturday. I'd love it if you two could come." He nodded his head. "I'm game, Scar?" 

CJ turned her attention to the other woman. "Sounds like a plan to me." CJ cheered as she raised her bottle again. They chatted amongst each other. Chris and CJ sharing stories. 

Jeremy was hooked on her. He didn't know what it was but there was something about her that drew his attention to her. Around midnight, Chris suggested that they head back to his place and hit the hot tub. "Jeremy you can borrow one of my swim trunks. Scar you can borrow one of CJ's suits."

Both of them agreed. They piled into their cars. Jeremy and Scarlett followed Chris. CJ fiddled with the radio. She had her Pandora app synced to his car. She picked the Boston station. 

Foreigner's Hot Blooded was playing. She left it alone. That was one of their favorite songs. "So...what do you think of Scarlett and Jeremy?" Chris asked. She glanced over at him.

"I like them. They're alright in my book." Chris looked back at her then back to the road. "Okay okay. What are your thoughts on Jeremy?" She sighed softly. "I don't know what you are trying to do but it won't work. 

So stop," she said. Chris dropped the subject. For now. Finally they made it home. She exited the vehicle quickly. 

He heaved a sigh. She was already in the house. Scarlett exited her car as did Jeremy. "What's up with her?" she asked. Chris shook his head. 

"She has her moments," was all he said. He led them inside. "Scar, CJ's room is upstairs and to the left," he said. At that moment East and Sammy can running towards them. "Hey guys! You staying out of trouble?" 

Scarlett slipped upstairs. Jeremy scratched Sammy behind the ears. "Sammy is CJ's. She rescued him from his previous owners. He was being mistreated in public. 

She pulled out her pocket knife and cut the leash. The owner tried to manhandle her. She turned the knife on him. A cop watched the whole thing. Except he arrested the owners. 

The cop told her to take care of the dog. And since then she has. He's been at her side 24/7." Jeremy nodded. At that time, CJ and Scar descended the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlett wore a black and red one piece. Jeremy did a double take. If he didn't know any better, he'd have said she picked it out because it resembled a black widow. Scar had a smirk on her face as she saw Jer's facial expression. Chris shook his head. 

Both of them had their hair up in a messy bun. CJ wore a robe. Jeremy stared at her back end. Chris punched him in the arm. Jeremy yelped. 

CJ turned to look at them. Chris just stood there looking at her. She smiled. "Better go change. I'm going to let the boys out." 

Chris grabbed his friend by the arm and practically dragged him towards his room. Scar sat at the bar as CJ let the dogs out. "Can I get you a drink?" she asked. Scar looked up at her. "I could use another one." 

CJ nodded then went to the fridge. She pulled out a Guinness and a Samuel Adams. She opened a drawer and pulled out a Boston Red Sox bottle opener. She handed the Guinness to her. Before she had a chance to take a sip of hers, the dogs began to bark. 

She walked over to the door. She opened the door and they bolted in. She moved to get two dog cookies. She gave Sammy the first one then East the second one. Both of them took off to the living room. 

CJ followed them. She turned on the fire place. When she returned to the kitchen, Chris and Jeremy had walked in and were talking to Scar. She handed her Samuel Adams to Chris then grabbed another one and another Guinness for Jer. She popped the lids off then dropped them into the drawer. 

"Shall we go?" she asked. Chris smiled as he looked to his friends. "I'm ready. Are you two ready?" Scarlett nodded then Jeremy nodded. Chris led the way and CJ brought up the rear. 

Chris fiddled around with the hot tub. Soon it was on. The others hopped in quickly. CJ took her time. She removed the robe. 

She hung it up. Then she gingerly stepped in. Jeremy took notice of her swimsuit choice. The top piece was blue with the Union Jack on the front. The bottom piece was black. 

She turned around to grab her beer. Her bottom piece read London. This time, Scar smacked Jer. CJ heard him yelp yet again. She just giggled. 

She sat beside Chris across from Jer. He caught her smirking. "You did that on purpose!?" She just laughed. "Whatever do you mean Jeremy Renner?" 

Jer pouted then used his resting face. "Oh don't do that!" She winced as she covered her face. Jer smiled as he moved closer and grabbed her around the waist. She squealed as he brought her towards him. 

"Chris! Help!" Scarlett moved over to where Chris was. She thought it was cute. She and Chris watched as the two playfully fought. After a bit, CJ cried uncle. 

Jer stopped. He pulled her close then draped an arm around her. "So tell me and Scar about your tattoos." She took a drink before launching into the story. "The flaming skull with butterflies and roses, is for my sister.

I had two siblings. A brother and sister, Colin and Katie. Katie died in a car accident five years ago. She loved butterflies and roses. I picked a skull to represent our love for rock and roll music. 

The flame was there because she lit a candle every year on my adoption anniversary. I used to be afraid of the dark when I was little. Now there is just me and Colin. The wolf with the distinctive markings and dream catcher is for when I lived two years in Anchorage, Alaska. 

I took a two year sabbatical. I needed to find myself. Needed to get myself grounded. I don't like letting the fame get my head. I do what I do for the sole purpose of bringing entertainment to the people. Plus I love to sing.

And finally, the dragon. That was when I went to Hong Kong. I spent a semester abroad my second year in college. My roomie's cousin was the most prestigious tattoo artist around. Sadly I was his last client.

It took him a week to finish it. Then he died from a brain aneurysm." Chris looked to her. She shifted a bit then looked away. She took a big swill of her beer.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy decided to change the subject. "What do you do when you are not on tour or recording an album?" CJ thought it over for a minute. "Well, when I'm home here in Cali, I love to take Sammy to the beach. I'm either surfing with him or just enjoying my time with him. 

If I'm traveling, I like to play tourist and do touristy things. I'll blend in to look like a regular person and just step into the flow of things. I love to capture it all on camera. It's nice to just be one the normal people. My favorite thing to do is find a resale shop and look for cool knick knacks.

I especially love resale book stores. I'll go in and look for cook books and vinyl records." She took another drink. "Once my house is finished with remodeling, I'll have to have you and Scar over. I'm actually missing my house right now." 

Scarlett and Jeremy smiled. "What's being remodeled?" Scarlett asked. CJ looked over at her. "The kitchen for one. It's going to be bigger.   
I've been thinking about having dinner parties when I am home from touring. There is also going to be a breakfast nook added to the kitchen. A small library will be added as well as a small desk area. I'm having a detached three car garage. That is where my Impala will stay. 

It'll be my work shop. I may add another classic car to my collection. The attic is becoming an indoor camping area with a big screen and projector. Colin has four kids, three boys and a girl. That will be when they come to visit. 

And last but not least, the kids rooms. The oldest son will have his own room. The other two will share a room. And Marla will have her own room." Chris smiled. 

He loved her niece and nephews. They knew Chris was her best friend like a brother. So to them, he was Uncle Chris. Marla had him wrapped around her finger and she was just six years old. Tate, Cade, and Michael had Uncle Chris running for his money when it comes to playing ball.

Jeremy smiled. "You're awesome Aunt CJ. That is great that you're involved in their lives. I'm sure they love being around you." She smiled softly. 

"Yes to it all. When I'm on tour, I'm always picking out little gifts for everyone. I usually send them a little at a time. Leading up to the big finale when I show up on their door step. Once I "showed" up in a big box. 

My manager helped me that time. It's the little things that add up. Colin jokes that I'm getting in practice of being a mom. I just laugh. I already told him that no one wants to tame a wild mustang.

He told me to "just wait and see". Thing is, I have been waiting. And I've all but given up." Scar frowned at this. "Chin up, girly. 

Your time will come. Just focus on your music and the rest will fall in place," she said. CJ nodded. A yawn escaped. "Excuse me," she said softly. 

Chris was right on cue. "Come on, Cam. Let's get you inside." She managed to get out and dried off. Chris helped her into the robe. She said good night to Scarlett and Jeremy.

Chris picked her up then carried her inside. Jeremy watched them leave. Scar watched him. "You like her don't you?" Jeremy looked back at her. 

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said. She chuckled. "You've got a thing for Camryn. Admit it." Jeremy shook his head then got out. He grabbed a towel from the warming cabinet. Scar followed suit. 

By the time they both finished drying off, Chris returned. "Why don't you two stay the night. No need to drive. CJ makes a mean breakfast." Scarlett chuckled again. "I'm curious to see what she does in the kitchen." 

Jeremy looked at her curiously. "Sounds good to me," he said. Inside, Chris followed Scarlett and Jeremy up the stairs. East and Sammy followed after Chris. They meandered into Chris' room. 

Chris had put CJ in there. He figured it would be easier to get to her if she woke up to a nightmare. Sammy jumped onto the bed then curled up beside her back. Chris climbed in next to Sammy. Finally East joined them. 

Both dogs snored softly. It took a while before Chris fell asleep. He knew Jeremy had a thing for his best friend. CJ clearly had a thing for Jeremy. Now all he had to do was get them to admit it.


	5. Chapter 5

CJ woke up to sounds of whimpering. She groaned but didn't move. The whimpering persisted. She finally got up. Still half asleep, she managed to get out of the room and into the kitchen. 

As soon as the back door was open, both dogs bolted. She closed the door. She moved towards the Kuerig machine. She placed her favorite mug under the spout. She grabbed the Nantucket k-cup then popped it in. 

She pushed the brew button and soon it was whirring to life. She heard one bark then two. She shuffled back to the door. She opened the door and they scrambled back in. She walked over to the doggy cookie jar and gave them each a treat.

The Kuerig whirred to a stop. She moved to the fridge and grabbed the Bailey's Irish Cream coffee creamer. A little bit of home was heaven. Every once in a while, she was home sick. Missed being on the East Coast. 

Being in Nantucket was the best part. When she got the chance, she went. And if she was lucky, Chris went too. But right now, the East Coast was experiencing a snow storm. That was one thing she didn't miss...as much. 

She sipped on her coffee as she reminisced. She was so out of it, that she didn't realize that Jeremy was up. He stood in the doorway watching her. East and Sammy wandered over to him. "Hey guys," he whispered. 

They whimpered as they stuck their cold wet noses to his hands. "You guys hungry?" Both of them barked in reply. He looked around for a hint to where their food might be. He spotted what looked like a pantry. 

He walked over to it. Sure enough it was the pantry. He found the dog food. He jumped when he heard someone talking. "Only East gets that. 

Sammy can't have that." He turned to see CJ standing there. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle. She blinked then turned away. She picked up Sammy's dish. 

"East gets one big scoop. Sammy eats fresh food. He gets sick if he eats dry kibble," she said. She pulled out a can of green beans, a carton of chicken broth, a container of rice, a container of diced cooked chicken, and a hard boiled egg. She began to divvy out a little bit of everything. 

Sammy watched patiently as she worked. She grabbed a small bottle. She shook out two chewable tablets. She dropped those in. She washed and dried her hands then placed his food dish by the island. 

She turned to face Jeremy. "How did you sleep?" She leaned against the counter. He looked at her choice of pajamas. Black sweatpants and an oversized Boston Red Sox shirt.

Not really. Probably belonged to Chris. She looked him over to. Everything he wore was Chris'. The black tee shirt hugged him in all the right places. 

The gray sweatpants hung on hips deliciously. Bare feet. Her eyes moved back to his. He had his head tilted to the side. "What?" she asked in a worried tone. 

She blinked. He now stood before her. She gasped. He leaned in like he was going to kiss her. She held her breath. 

At the last minute he moved his head to her left. "You are so beautiful," he whispered. Her breathing hitched as her heart rate quickened. She felt light headed. She felt buzzed without the alcohol. 

He touched her waist. Goosebumps raced up her skin. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. The air was crackling with electricity. The dogs whined. 

Sammy gave a worrisome bark. CJ jumped. Her mind, which was foggy before, cleared up. She blinked a few times then stepped away. "I better start breakfast. 

Chris will be down soon." She passed by Jeremy then went to the fridge. She pulled out several things. "I can help. What are you making?" She looked over her shoulder. 

"Steak and Huevos Rancheros. Chris begged me to try it. So now it's his favorite. Mine too. You can get the tortillas and the beans from the pantry." 

Jeremy nodded as she went back to work. They started working in silence. About three-fourths of the way done, Chris and Scarlett joined them. Chris got everyone coffee. Scarlett found the plates and silverware. Soon it was all ready. 

The food was plated. They all sat down. Silence filled the room. Jer and CJ shared sneaking glances. But Scarlett caught on.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what shall we do today?" Chris asked. CJ looked up at him. "I think we should do something fun. What do you think CJ?" CJ raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Why you asking me? Ask Chris," she said. She got up to get a glass. She went to the fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice. Scarlett looked over at Chris. Jeremy spoke instead. 

"How about go kart racing?" he suggested. CJ lowered her glass as she looked at him. "I'm game," she said. Chris and Scarlett both nodded. CJ polished of her glass of orange juice then left to shower. 

" Do you and Jeremy want to head home and shower? Or CJ and I can loan you clothes. We're about the same size," Chris asked Scar and Jer. Scar looked over at Jeremy. "I think we should go home and shower. 

I say we meet up at K1 Speed in an hour." Jeremy nodded. Chris smiled. "Sounds like a plan." Scarlett and Jeremy left. 

Chris went upstairs to shower. CJ took her time to look presentable. She had scrubbed herself from head to toe. She had shaved. She put on a little bit of makeup. 

She straightened her hair then put it in a side braid. Why? All because Jeremy told her she was beautiful. Because of that, she actually felt like it. Sure Chris told her that constantly. 

But he was supposed to. He was her best friend. She picked out her favorite maroon Jack Daniels tank that she altered to show off her boobs, dark wash blue jeans, and a black leather jacket. She grabbed underwear and socks.

She got dressed then stood in front of her mirror. Chris stood in the doorway. He wore jeans, a gray sweater, and sneakers. She caught him looking at her. "What?" she asked.

"He's gotten to you, hasn't he?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" Chris moved towards her. He stood behind her then wrapped his arms around her. 

"Jeremy. You don't get this done up just for me. So it has to be him." She shook her head. "I just wanted to feel special. And I do too get done up for you."

Chris looked at her. "You remember that promise we made back in the summer after high school graduation?" She leaned against him. She thought back to that day. "Yeah I remember. 

If neither one of us was married by our thirty-sixth birthday, we'd marry each other. But that wouldn't be of love, just a pact that we made when we were eighteen." Chris studied her. "Who says that I don't love you?" CJ scoffed.

"Yeah, as a best friend," she said softly. He turned her around. "If you only knew." He kissed her nose then left. She watched as he left. 

She was baffled at what he meant? Did he seriously love her more than a best friend? Even after they agreed to be just best friends? She felt like she was in My Best Friend's Wedding. She shook her head then went to the living room. 

Sammy greeted her with a hearty woof. "Hey Sammy," she cooed. She scratched him behind the ears. His tongue lulled out. Chris was on the phone. 

Once he ended, he grabbed the keys to the Range Rover. "Let's go CJ," he said. She hopped up then followed him outside. The ride there was silent. She stared out the window. 

They arrived at the same time as Jeremy and Scarlett did. Funny how Jeremy wore dark jeans, a maroon shirt, and a black leather jacket. However, that's where it stopped. He had on boots while she had on Chucks. Scarlett giggled at how well they matched. 

"Well don't you two look like love birds," she said looking at them both. CJ lowered her eyes. She felt heat rush to her cheeks. Jeremy smirked. He wrapped an arm around her then led her inside. 

Chris and Scarlett watched them. Finally they joined the others. Scar pulled CJ aside and told her about her plan. CJ looked over at the boys. "Renner, I don't like the look CJ is giving us.

I don't think the two of them should be alone together," Chris said. Jeremy stared at them. Soon they were all in their own go kart. The girls were in front at the starting line. "50 laps for a race?" asked Scar. 

Chris and Jeremy hesitated before agreeing. "Pool it together," CJ said. She pulled out a hundred dollar bill. So did Scarlett. Chris pulled out two of them. 

Jeremy pulled out three. $700 in the pot. CJ put it in her front pocket. The employee raised the flag. Everyone revved their engines.

The flag dropped. CJ peeled out of there like she was in the Fast & the Furious. Jeremy followed after her. Chris and Scarlett hurried after them. CJ was in the lead. Jeremy was hot in second place. 

At one of the curves, he bypassed her taking the lead. She muttered a few choice of words as she followed. Scar watched from behind. Soon they were side by side. CJ looked over at her. 

Scar nodded. CJ fell back. Chris passed her. So it was Jeremy in first, Scarlett in second, Chris in third, with CJ bringing up the rear. CJ watched and calculated it all.

She stayed like that until two laps remained. Scarlett moved around then cut off Chris. He lost control then crashed into a bale of hay. CJ waved as she took third place. She pulled up beside Jeremy. 

He looked over at her. She had she'd her leather jacket. He hadn't paid attention that her tank top was a low cut one. He stared at her boobs. He lost control of his go kart and crashed as well.

Both women crossed the finish line at the same time. As they returned to the bay area, Chris and Jeremy were pouting. Scar pulled out her cell phone. "Victory selfie!" Afterwards, Scarlett voiced, "Losers buys lunch!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chris and Jeremy looked at each other then looked at the girls. "What did you have in mind?" Jeremy asked. Scar smiled as she said, "Hibachi. There's a great place over in Santa Monica." Chris bit back a laugh. CJ looked over at Scar like she was crazy.

Scarlett tilted her head. "What's so funny?" Chris regained composure as he spoke. "CJ isn't really into sea food." Scarlett looked over to CJ. She jumped a bit when she saw the look she was getting. 

"You can't be serious. You lived in Boston! How can you NOT like sea food!?" CJ rolled her eyes. "It's easy to live without eating seafood. I mean yeah, I'll eat fried fish or tuna sandwiches. But that's it." 

Jeremy moved over to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry. We'll find you a favorite of hibachi." She relaxed in his grasp. She heaved a soft sigh as she gave in. 

He led her outside and Chris and Scarlett hurried after them. Jeremy was helping CJ into his vehicle. Scar looked over at Chris. She raised an eyebrow at him. "I think I have a plan."  
The two of them got into Chris' car. Scar gave him the directions to Benihana in Santa Monica. Jeremy followed Chris. It was silent in his vehicle. "If you want, you can put the radio on."

She hesitated since her transmitter device was in Chris' Range Rover. Jer smiled as he reached across to open the glove box. He reached in for a cd. He grabbed one then closed the box. Without looking at it, he placed it in the cd player.

Soon the SUV was filled with Anyway You Want It. A half smile crossed her face. Jer drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. She started bobbing a bit. He glanced over at her before looking back to the road. 

They kept quiet through the song. The next song, was Slow Ride. She stared at the radio before looking over at Jeremy. He looked over at her. "What's the matter?" 

Instead of answering, she skipped to the next song. Get Back by the Beatles, Build Me Up Buttercup. Hooked On A Feeling by the Blue Swede. She ejected the cd then looked at it. Classics was scribbled in black sharpie.

She stuck it back in the glove box. She kept quiet. "Camryn, talk to me. What's up?" She crossed her left leg over her right leg. He frowned. "You know, Evans let me borrow that cd.

I was looking for something different. He said this was the best cd he had. Because you made it. He he's right. It is different. 

It says a lot about you. I've met a lot of women but none come close to you. You're real. More real than any of them." He pulled into a parking spot next to Chris. 

Jeremy cut the engine then looked at her. "Camryn?" She leaned her head against the head rest. She was fighting the urge to let him past the wall she had built. She had built that wall after her fling with Evans. 

Instead she opened the door and got out. Evans watched as she headed for the door. He turned to look at Jeremy. "What happened?" Jeremy shrugged. "I popped in a cd not paying attention to which one it was. 

She skipped a few numbers then pulled out. She got real quiet after putting it back in my glove box." Chris looked back towards the door. "Which cd was it?" "Classics, the one she burned for you." 

Chris sighed then walked towards the building. Jeremy and Scarlett followed Chris. Inside, CJ had asked for the restroom. She went in there to try to calm herself. Oh she wanted to let Jeremy in but she was afraid. He was different than most guys who wanted to date her. 

He scared her. He was ten years her senior too. She peered at herself in the mirror. Scarlett walked in to check on her. "Everything alright?" 

CJ looked at her reflection. "No," she said. Scar looked back at her. "You like him don't you?" All the other woman did was stare at her. Scar smiled a half smile. 

"I thought so. Come on let's go eat." CJ nodded then followed her. Chris and Jeremy had a table. Scar let CJ sit by Chris. 

Jeremy looked over at CJ. She flashed him a small smile then looked down at the menu. She pondered the Yakisoba. After a bit, they ordered. Scarlett ordered the Surf Side, Chris ordered the Splash N Meadow, and Jeremy ordered the Benihana Special. 

When it was CJ's turn, she closed the menu. "I'll have the Yakisoba please." Jeremy quickly added, "Also add the Philadelphia Roll and the Las Vegas Roll." She turned to glare at him. He just winked at her. 

She looked away from him. He smiled then turned to Scarlett. Chris looked at his best friend. Trying to understand her current attitude. He knew she had a thing for Jeremy. The only problem was getting her to admit it. 

She pulled out her cell phone and started typing on it. She sent a text message to Colin to set up a face time date for her and the kids. After she sent it, she placed her phone on the table. She looked to see Jeremy looking at her. She smiled softly. 

Soon their chef came. He poured them each a drink in accordance to their meal. Then he began to cook their meals. CJ watched in awe. Jeremy stared at her a bit then looked back to the chef.  


After it was over they began to eat. She purposefully ignored the two Rolls that Jer ordered for her. She excused herself to head for the restroom again. Jeremy and Chris switched seats. Scar leaned in to Chris and whispered her plan to ditch CJ and Jeremy afterwards.


End file.
